She Who Must Not Be Named
by Jessiegirl753
Summary: When a frantic call comes from Albus Dumbledore and a combination teacher assassin joins the ranks of the teaching staff will Harry fall madly in love or will his loyalties to other force him to forgo happiness in favor of what is expected of him. Extreme


Title: She Who Must Not Be Named

Summary: When a frantic call comes from Albus Dumbledore and a combination teacher assassin joins the ranks of the teaching staff will Harry fall madly in love or will his loyalties to other force him to forgo happiness in favor of what is expected of him. Extremely AU you have been warned

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

Albus Dumbledore paced his office nervously waiting for the youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the history of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to get his scrawny ass up to his office. "He's coming," one of the portraits's said finally, Dumbledore turned and faced the door apprehension that only Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived or the-chosen-one and the late Minerva McGognagall.

"What Professor," the aforementioned man said stumbling into the room.

"Harry, we have a serious problem," Albus said moving to his desk swiftly. "One of the orders assets has been compromised, please come with me" he opened the hidden door to the school time headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix the leaders in the fight against Tom Marvlo Riddle or Lord Voldemort, even though they had been recognized after Harry's entry into the elite group as a fighting force by the ministry they still liked to keep their meetings secret.

"What's wrong," Harry painted still not having caught his breath from his death run up to the headmasters' office.

"One of our assets, our assassin has been compromised," Dumbledore said swiftly to the assembled group.

"The Phoenix?" Nymphoranda Tonks questioned from the back of the room. She referred to the best of the five assassins the Order used, it was dirty work but someone had to do it and the Phoenix's skills in witchcraft and hand to hand combat made her the best.

"Yes, I think it's time I told you all a story," Albus pulled his pensive from the drawer and projected it onto the ceiling where a memory played out.

Albus Dumbledore much younger sat at his desk, from the assembled gadgets those around could tell it was Harry's second year. The portrait sounded the alarm and Dumbledore looked gravely at the door. A young Gryffindor whom Harry could not place entered the office. Her bushy hair did nothing to hide the red rims around her big brown eyes that showed tears had flowed from them recently.

"Professor," she said in a choked voice, "Do you know who is responsible for the death of my parents?"

"I'm sorry Hermione we have nothing," Albus responded sadly, "Unfortunately the Death Eaters are acting under the influence of another as they keep their masters beliefs alive."

"Professor, I will stop them, I don't care if it's with or without you but I will stop them," the girl called Hermione said standing before Dumbledore who regarded her closely.

"I thought you might say that Ms. Granger, please if you have any intentions of backing out do so now what I am about to tell you can never leave this room."

"I will do whatever you need," she said the fire in her eyes conforming what she said.

"You are of the age where certain duties can be taught easily and well, the Order of the Phoenix, I assume you've read about us?" upon the girl's nod Dumbledore continued.

"There is a job within our ranks, a coveted position that only few know that I believe would be suitable to your, err… unique talents the position of an assassin."

"I assume I'll have to leave to train," she said quickly her eyes telling Dumbledore on no uncertain terms that she accepted the position.

"I'll send for someone immediately," Dumbledore said, she nodded and left the room presumably to back. With the hollow closing of the door Dumbledore looked over at the golden Phoenix and muttered quietly, "What have I done?"

"Alastor you can take over from here I presume" Dumbledore said nodding to Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody who stood with a nod to Harry and the others in the room.

"She was a quick learner that girl, picked up the sword moves and spells as quickly as I could teach her. When she didn't get something she worked at it all day if she had to, she became an unregistered Animagus at fifteen and like Mr. Potter managed two animal forms the Phoenix and the Tiger, she began her work at sixteen," Moody said taking his seat.

"Unfortunately the Death Eaters set up a trap for her, our best estimates say she took down roughly fifty of the hundred that where there before being subdued, her wand was left on sight and should be given to her along with her blades upon finding her. This is where she is held," Dumbledore spoke quickly with a snap of his fingers a small cottage appeared on screen those around him memorizing the details for later apparition to the location.

"Let's go then," Moody said standing and walking out of the room, Harry hung back upon Dumbledore's wave.

"Give these to her Harry, I trust her but when you see her ask her what her second animagus form is. If it's her she'll say she doesn't have one then you know it's safe to bring her back."

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

Harry moved stealthily through the house Tonks between Lupin and Moody behind him to insure his silence. A few non verbal spells took out the group at the door and in the dungeons he could hear the angry bellow of a man and the roar of a tiger.

"Crucio," the male voice yelled, the painful roars of the tiger turned into those of a woman, a silent stunner took out the man commanding the curse and it stopped before he hit the ground. The woman's response was to turn and get into a fighting stance despite the chains, cuts, and bruises adorning her face. Her brown hair was pulled into a matted pony tail at the back of her head and she was barely recognizable as a person.

"Shush girl and come," Moody said stepping out from behind Harry, despite the pain she must be in her face broke out into a wide grin at the sight of the old man.

"Wait," Harry hissed, her eyes moved to him curiosity dancing in their depths "What is your second animagus form?"

"I don't have one," she answered automatically.

"Welcome," Harry said tossing her the swords and wand which she instantly strapped to her back with a smile.

"Let's go Harry, their getting antsy," Ron Weasley Harry's best friend all through school and now work as Ron was the flight instructor for Hogwarts hissed hearing movement above. The girl nodded and drew her swords understanding the need for silence.

"Stay behind me," Harry whispered.

"No way, get over the smell if there is one cuz I don't hide in the back," she responded glaring at him. Harry nodded grudgingly and they made their way to where they had come surprised escape was as easy as it was they bolted to the Portkey point and Hermione grabbed the boot along with the rest to be transported back to the Hogwarts infirmary.

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

"Thanks," she said smiling, before Poppy could catch her she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well she alwiase was one to wait until the last possible moment," Moody commented chuckling slightly.

"Hey if your going to faint better do it in your own territory," Tonks said watching as Poppy checked the girl out and cleaned her wounds.

"Did you get her?" Dumbledore asked breezing into the room, the girl was just stirring after Poppy's quick treatment and smiled as she saw Albus.

"Couldn't go a whole week without seeing me huh Granddad," she laughed coughing a bit.

"Couldn't go a whole week without getting yourself killed could you Hermione," Albus returned.

"No but I could definitely use a shower before I get in trouble," she said looking pointedly down at herself. Pants that may have originally been black where torn at her knees and a black tee shirt also ripped where her attire and blood along with dirt coated them.

"Of course, Harry if you wouldn't mind taking her to the new teachers' quarters in the south wing?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione stood up and her gaze flicked to his now unhidden scar.

"Well I guess I get ten points then," she muttered following Harry from the room.

"What?" he asked checking around the corner to be sure no students would see the woman next to him.

"I made a bet with myself that you where Harry Potter when you asked me about my animal forms, I was right," she said shrugging simply.

"You knew?" Harry asked surprised, aside from Ron this was the first person who did not treat him like a little boy lost hero figure because of his name.

"Well it's not something you easily hide, glasses, green eyes, dark hair, I couldn't see your scar it was too dark," she said as they stopped before the room.

"You are a very interesting person, the password to Dumbledore's office is Sugar Quills," Harry said as she shut the door in is face not missing the muffled "I know" from within the room.

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

"Well I for one feel a hundred times better," an already familiar voice said from the door. My jaw dropped as Hermione clad in jeans and a tee shirt but clean with her hair in a ponytail was positively beautiful.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore inquired holding out a rather large and familiar jar.

"Honestly granddad it's a wonder you don't get fat," she said moving towards the cabinet in Dumbledore's office where much to the disgust of the man with the never ending sweet tooth pulled out a green apple which she proceeded to bite into rather loudly.

"So hang on, she's your granddaughter," Harry said shocked.

"Yes, her parents where muggles my daughter was her mother, I am her guardian," Dumbledore said smirking at the girl who crunched louder on her apple just to spite him.

"Wanna know something else?" Hermione said leaning in as if she was about to reveal a big secret.

"What?" Ron asked smirking.

"My granddad loves talking about me like I'm not here because the barmy old codger knows I hate it," she said smirking at the faked look of betrayal on Dumbledore's face.

"Well, since where all off to a good start then, Hermione I would like to offer you a job," Dumbledore said as she perched on the corner of his desk.

"I have a job," she said peeling the sticker off the apple she was eating and vanishing it with a flick of her hand.

"We are at war and unfortunately our students are becoming solders. I would like to reveal your title and have you teach transfiguration as well as extra hand to hand defense classes with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"I thought Minerva taught transfiguration?" Hermione asked her head cocked to the side.

"She, she died in an attack on hogsmade last week, she came up for a staff meeting before the term started," Harry said slowly his eyes closed.

"Why wasn't I called to help defend?" the girl asked her voice suddenly cold.

"Hermione you where on a mission, doing surveillance and I didn't want to pull you away," Dumbledore explained softly.

"Next time, do, and I'll take the job," she said, when Harry looked into her eyes he saw a coldness that many men had feared when seen on her pretty face. That coldness had brought about the death of many wizards and witches.

"Good, you'll be at the same quarters as before the semester starts in three days, would I be correct in assuming you threw out the robes I got you last month?" Dumbledore inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't like them, can't I wear jeans?" she asked pouting slightly.

"Mr. Potter, you and some of the other students where going off to Diagon Alley, why don't you take Ms. Granger along to help her get robes," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, Hermione groaned but nodded along with Harry. "And I suggest you go in full uniform, here is the Hogwarts crest people need to know you're working here and who you are for this to work."

"Come on that thing is so uncomfortable," Hermione groaned taking the crest.

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

_Atop the head of bold Gryffindor I sat_

_Awaiting my time living as a simple hat_

_Great Gryffindor the noble brave pulled me off his head and said_

_Why not let the sorting hat choose instead_

_I sit in the headmaster's office_

_Each day I see his work_

_I see the state of Wizards and muggles alike and quiver with fear and mirth_

_For I realize if you do not_

_That Hogwarts is the answer _

_The children are the future_

_And that is what I am here to say_

_Slythirin so sly and cunning_

_They do have a choice_

_Join the ranks of evil_

_Or stand strong by my side_

_Hufflpuff you younger ones_

_You house does not chose your power_

_You have the right to fight_

_Ravenclaw you wise and brave_

_You see what the rest do not_

_You know your choice is easy enough_

_Stand by the pure of heart_

_Gryffindor you choices are made_

_Your path set out for you_

_Choosing good over evil_

_Is not even a thought _

_Today we join both new and old_

_We bind our houses strong_

_For apart we are weak_

_But together we will last long_

The applause in the hall was thunderous as the hat returned to its still way and the sorting commenced.

"So, you ready for classes?" Harry inquired from his position next to Hermione.

"Are you?" she asked cheekily.

"And now just a few start of term notices," Albus Dumbledore stood smiling at the students. "Mr. Filch instead of posting the items has informed me that the list of forbidden items can be found inside the Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes catalog. We also have many new professors, filing the Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Harry Potter, who will be teaching a joint elective class with our new Transfiguration Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Longbottom will be assisisting Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, Professor Weasley will be taking the place of Madam Hooch, and Professor Lovegood will be assisting Professor Trelawney," all the professors stood to thunderous applause.

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

Harry followed the students under his invisibility cloak into the first class of Prof. Granger. The bell rang and the students sat patiently and Harry waited at the back as well, the door opened after a moment and a sleek white tiger padded in. The door shut behind the animal and the students where frozen in their seats, the animal turned to face the class at the desk and Harry could have sworn its warm brown eyes looked directly at him.

"Welcome class," Hermione said the tiger disappearing leaving the witch in his wake.

"My name is Professor Granger, and that was how the old transfiguration teacher greeted her students, her animagus form was a cat so it didn't leave all of you as terrified. This is my first time being a teacher so if any of you have an idea of where to start," she said clapping her hands together, "Perhaps Mr. Potter."

"Good, how'd you know," Harry asked coming to the front of the classroom and whipping off his invisibility cloak.

"You smell like pumpkins," she said as if that explained everything.

"Well as much sense as that makes, I would suggest attendance," Harry said with a smile, she stuck her toung out at him much to the amusement of the previously terrified first years and began calling out names.

"Transfiguration is a subject that will save your life more times than not, I do believe Professor Potter would like to join us for an example of human transfiguration," Hermione said, amid laughter Harry came to the top of the stairs.

"The most important thing to remember is that you have to visualize what you want something to turn into "_Porc,_" she said waving her wand at Harry, where he had once stood was a pig with a shock of black hair.

"Now, everyone take a match," she held out a box, "The incantation is _aiguille_, wand movement is swish and jab and you'll have your very first needle" she said smiling and demonstrating the wand movement as Harry shook himself off from the terrifying feeling of being a pig.

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

Dinner found Harry entering the great hall with a smile at Nevile Longbottom who had come on as Prof. Sprout's teaching assistant. Harry scanned the staff table and found Hermione whom he wanted to introduce Nevile to with a large book propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice with two empty chairs on either side.

"Little light reading?" Harry asked motioning to Nevile to take the unoccupied seat to the witches left.

"Concealment charms, grandfather gave me a new assignment," she commented never taking her eyes from the book.

"Hermione this is Nevile Longbottom he's Professor Sprout's teaching assistant," Harry said pointing to Nevile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said looking up to smile at Nevile and shake his hand.

"You know about the staff meeting after combat lessons right?" Harry asked shoveling food onto his plate and laughing as Ron attempted to impress his girlfriend Luna by shoving seven marshmallows in his mouth at the same time.

"Yah, how long do those usually last," she asked, both Harry and Nevile who where new teachers shrugged.

"No idea," Harry said swallowing quickly, Hermione looked up as a third year in Slythirin robes came up to the staff table.

"Is it true?" the dark haired boy demanded a hush fell over the hall as Hermione looked up at the student.

"I'm sorry is what true?" she asked putting her book down, Harry saw her hand inching towards the blades she wore all through the day a symbol of her station.

"You're the Phoenix," the student said angrily.

"That's correct," she answered calmly, before Harry could react his wand was pointed at a calm Hermione.

"You put my brother in Azkaban!" he yelled anger causing him to be unsteady. Hermione held up a hand to Harry and glared at him telling him without words not to intervene.

"What's your name?" she asked calmly.

"Richard Zambini," the boy said clearly.

"Blaise," she said nodding.

"You remember?" he said somewhat surprised.

"I remember everyone, Richard I didn't want to. He wasn't my target but I had no choice. Before I arrested him I ducked three killing curses, I only hope if I ever end up in a battle with you we'll both be on the side of light," she came around the table as the hall resumed its noise most students still glancing at the staff table.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater," the boy mumbled as she knelt beside him.

"Then don't" she said shrugging, "Remember it's your choice, and if you ever want to talk you know where I live," she said smiling. The boy replaced his wand and looking a bit unsure he gave her a quick hug before returning to his seat.

"That was well done," Harry commented as she returned to her seat.

"I just hope the next one goes as well," she commented with a sigh.

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")

"You're early," Harry commented as Hermione entered the great hall in her full combat uniform for the Order a blue uniform that matched Harry's own.

"So are you," she said eying the sword at his waist.

"Care to join me," he said bowing slightly.

"I'd love too," she said drawing her swords quickly; Harry barely had time to put up an attack as she brought both down on his head. She spun surprised having expected that to be the end of it. Harry came towards her in a complicated figure eight that she only barely blocked. Neither noticed the students and Dumbledore watching as they circled each other. Harry's eyes rested on her collarbone and hers on his chest. With most fighters the movements where easy to identify but as both Harry and Hermione had been trained for years it was only a small advantage to know where to look. Harry moved in again using his strength and clobbering her quickly into a corner. She tucked and rolled to the left and used her speed, only his seeker reflexes saved him from a few of her well aimed shots. Harry saw his opening and with a quick twist of his blade her left sword was gone. She raised her eyebrows impressed and moved in using both hands. After a moment both saw openings and the battle ended with their blades at each other's throughts.

"Impressive as usual," Dumbledore said as he looked at them. Their eyes never left each others and Harry felt himself more turned on by a sword fight then any woman had ever made him.

"Sorry," Hermione said breaking eye contact, unsure if she was apologizing to Harry or the students.

"Right, lets get started with a few laps around the hall," Harry agreed, he winked at Hermione who stripped off the cloak she wore to reveal a tank top and helped organize the kids into groups.

"He came," she whispered in Harry's ear, "I talked to him about it in my last class and he actually came." Harry looked out over the sea of students to find Richard joking with a fifth year Hufflpuff.

"Did you have any doubt?" Harry inquired, he stripped off his shirt and started organizing the students into groups of those who where very physically fit and those who would need more work.

"Everyone has doubts," she answered as he fell in beside her.

"I don't know, that kind of depends don't you think?" Harry asked turning so he was facing the students but still able to talk with her.

"On what?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"On whether you think about it too hard, I mean honestly if you think about everything existentially then you don't have doubts," Harry said with a shrug.

"But would you want to, I mean I guess I could understand that in some ways but to live that way for your entire life?" she looked at him surprise showing in her deep brown eyes.

"I don't know, all I think about is the eventual showdown with Voldemort I'd much rather not think about it and just do it when it came," Harry said shrugging.

"But then how would you prepare for it?" she inquired, "If you lived that way you'd practically forget everything you began."

"I find you… annoying," Harry said seeing the validity in her statement, she just laughed.

"I'm sure you do," was her only response.


End file.
